Metal has been the most frequently used material for a heat radiating member such as the main body, chassis or heat radiating plate of most electronic equipment having exothermic parts. This is because metal has high thermal conductivity such that it can diffuse heat more quickly to the surroundings than other materials so as to protect electronic parts that are sensitive to heat from local high-temperatures. Moreover, metal not only has high mechanical strength, but also has workability via plating, molding or cutting such that it can be appropriately used as a material for the heat radiating member which is apt to have a complex shape. However, metals have disadvantages such as their high density so that it is difficult to make the metal light weight, and the high unit price thereof.
Because of these disadvantages of metal, there has been a focus on thermal-conductive resin to replace metal as a material for heat radiating members. As a result, heat radiating members such as heat radiating sheets or heat radiating grease using a thermal-conductive resin have been used for printers, copying machines, notebook computers and the like.
Recently, as electronic equipment becomes highly integrated and efficient, more heat is generated in the electronic equipment. Moreover, as electronic equipment becomes thin-filmed and light-weight, it is even more difficult to diffuse heat generated in the electronic equipment to the surroundings. As a result, the local high-temperature state resulting from heat generated in the electronic equipment, which can lead to a malfunction or a fire, has increasingly become a problem. Therefore, a thermal-conductive resin having improved conductivity, for example a conductivity of 5 W/m·K or more, is demanded.
However, when increased amounts of thermal-conductive filler are added to a thermal-conductive resin to improve conductivity, the injection moldability of the thermal-conductive resin deteriorates so that the manufacture of a product using the same becomes more difficult. Furthermore, the mechanical strength of the thermal-conductive resin and a product manufactured using the same also deteriorates.